Mission 7
Mission 7 is a story mission. Available at level 17 after completing the quest Pounding Infiltration Mission. Contains ghosts level 17 and 18. Mission 7 Infiltrate Ghost Corporation The formerly destroyed Ghost Corporation is quickly being rebuilt. Alarmed at its fast recovery, the White Aurora agents are planning an infiltration into the GC headquarters. This mission is to plant a virus into Ghost Corporation's main server to wreak confusion, then make a safe retreat. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 20000 points *Time: Within 35 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward Soma's Charity Lv 17/High Class ×1 (Physical Attack Rating +15) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 34840. *Broken Alarm Soma Charity *Energizer Chain *Final Weapons Soma Truth *Guard Seal *GX-0 Shield Module Soma Truth Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Including the Secret Story1/9. #Move east and press D to zone into Parking B3. #Place 20 wiretaps on Guard Gunner. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Including the Secret Story1/9. #Talk to The Old Guy by walking up to him. #Accept Rolling With the Valet Parker2/9. #Kill 32 ghosts in area. #Turn in Rolling With the Valet Parker2/9. #Move east and press D to zone into GC Factory Lobby. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Hacking the System3/9. #Move east and press D to zone into GC Factory 16th Floor. #Move east and press D to zone into Operations Room 1. #Move to the terminal and hold D. #Press H to pick up the phone and turn in Hacking the System3/9. #Move south-east and press D to zone into GC Factory 16th Floor. #Talk to X-1 by walking up to him. #Accept Put an End to the Original Arguments4/9. #Kill 25 ghosts in area. #Turn in Put an End to the Original Arguments4/9. #Move west and press D to zone into GC Factory Lobby. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Is This It?5/9. #Kill 24 Guard Gray. #Turn in Is This It?5/9. #Accept GC Security Boss6/9. #Move east and press D to zone into Street. #Kill Mr. Murdok. #Turn in GC Security Boss6/9. #Accept Defend the Roads7/9. #Kill 32 ghosts in area. #Turn in Defend the Roads7/9. #Talk to X-1 by walking up to him. #Accept Problematic Robots8/9. #Get X-1's 15 memory chips from Drokay type-MP. #Turn in Problematic Robots8/9. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept The Secret Behind GC's Skills9/9. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Lobby. #Kill GX-0. Maps Sewer NPCs: Luna *Including the Secret Story1/9 - Place 20 wiretaps on Guard Gunner. Parking B3 Ghosts: *Guard Black ×14 *Guard Gunner ×21 NPCs: The Old Guy *Rolling With the Valet Parker2/9 - Kill 32 ghosts in area. GC Factory Lobby Ghosts: *Guard Black ×13 *Guard Gray ×16 NPCs: Tweener *Hacking the System3/9 - Use the terminal in Operations Room 1 to install the virus. *Is This It?5/9 - Kill 24 Guard Gray. *GC Security Boss6/9 - Kill Mr. Murdok in Street. GC Factory 16th Floor Ghosts: *X-2 type-MP ×15 *X-2F type-MP ×29 NPCs: X-1 *Put an End to the Original Arguments4/9 - Kill 25 ghosts in area. Operations Room 1 Ghosts: *Drokay type-MP ×4 *X-2 type-MP ×4 *X-2F type-MP ×7 Street (first time) Party map. Ghosts: *Drokay type-MP ×4 *Mr. Murdok ×1 *X-2 type-MP ×4 *X-2F type-MP ×6 (second time) Ghosts: *Drokay type-MP ×38 *X-2 type-MP ×18 *X-2F type-MP ×29 NPCs: Luna *Defend the Roads7/9 - Kill 32 ghosts in area. *The Secret Behind GC's Skills9/9 - Kill GX-0 in Lobby. X-1 *Problematic Robots8/9 - Get X-1's 15 memory chips from Drokay type-MP. Lobby Party map. Ghosts: *Drokay type-MP ×2 *X-2 type-MP ×2 *X-2F type-MP ×3 *GX-0 ×1 See Also #Pounding Infiltration Mission #Missions #''List of mission 7 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions